Moments Like These
by southernbend
Summary: Grissom reflects on his life


Moments Like These  
  
Author: Southernbend( I am so a G/S fan, so this is going to be a G/S story  
  
Disclaimer: I obviously own none of the CSI people, although if I did (and many of you have said this), things would be very different  
  
Spoilers: if any, they will be small  
  
I haven't written anything for a while, and I haven't written any CSI things yet.  
  
Gil Grissom had many memories. Some good, and some painful. He usually didn't like to reflect on the painful ones for one very simple reason. They hurt him. Deep down inside, it was like someone was tearing out his heart. Of course some of these steemed to his childhood, when his father walked out on his mother. He had never figured out why until later on in his life. But the most painful of them all, was when he found out that Sara might leave him. He had tried to move away from her. Telling himself that it would be better for her if she could find someone who didn't have problems. Someone who in a few years could still hear her tell them "I love you" without having to sign it to him.  
  
He could still remember her walking into his office and telling him that she would like to be transferred. He thought he would die. So he sent her a plant. That wasn't enough for her. Two years later she again walked in and said that she had found a job in San Francisco, and was leaving immediately. He begged and pleaded with her, that things would change if she didn't leave, but she told him it was to late. She left him, and he couldn't take it. He flew to her, and she finally relented, telling him that if he ever hurt her again, she would leave and never turn back. Their first kiss was magical; he could still remember it like it was yesterday, although in reality it had been more than 2 years ago. She flew back to Vegas with him, where she began to work along side of him again. He knew that everyone could see that something was different.  
  
Sara moved in with him, three weeks after she returned to Vegas. They decided to keep this a secret from the others, in case anything got back to the sheriff. The day she moved in was the first day they made love. He realized that if this women ever left his side, he would break. He told her for the first time that he loved her, and Sara signed to him "I love you too." He was awestruck. The women he loved could sign! He asked here how she learned, and she told him that her best friend back in Frisco had been deaf. She wanted to learn to communicate to this girl. He told her that he himself was losing his hearing, but that there was a surgery that could correct it. She told him, that she loved him, and would be by his side with whatever choice he made. Gil decided that he wanted to always hear her talk, laugh, and sigh.  
  
He had the surgery done, and it was successful. Although he was out of work for a week, Sara took care of him. Nick, Warrick, Brass, Greg, and Catherine all came over and told him that they were proud of him; and although he was glad to hear them speak, he just wanted time alone with his love.  
  
Gil came back to his sense and realized that there was a car honking behind him, signaling that the light had changed. He drove to the house that he and Sara bought when they found out she was pregnant with their first child. Gil was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to show it everything. He would talk to Sara's stomach every night, telling the child how much he loved it, and how it would look so much like it's mother, but with Gil's eyes. He also worried for the sake of the child. He wanted to shield it from the dangers in the world, and make everything all right again.  
  
He and Sara decided that although they loved each other, marriage would not make a difference. They were tied to each other for life, for one simple reason. They loved each other.  
  
When Sara gave birth to their son, they named him Cole. It was an exciting moment as he came into the world. Grissom told him that he would always be there for him, and would always, always love him.  
  
Grissom smiled as he drove up the driveway and parked the Tahoe behind Sara's. So much had changed form the first moment he had met her in Frisco, and he could honestly say he never thought in a million years he would have a car seat in the back of his vehicle.  
  
He stood in the kitchen watching Sara talk to little Cole. Her stomach was protruding with their second child. Grissom hoped it would be a girl, so that she would look exactly like Sara. Thinking back to the life he had before and the life he has now, he realized he would never ever wish for anything else.  
  
The dog they had bought when they first moved into the house started barking at the arrival of Gil. Sara looked up at him, and smiled her smile that always melted his heart. Cole laughed and said "dada!" At that moment, Gil had never felt more loved. 


End file.
